


Losing His Best Friend to a Girl

by watcherofworlds



Series: A Friendship Forged in Struggle [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been spending very little time together since Bucky got his first girlfriend, which makes Steve question their friendship. Bucky soon sets him straight.





	

_November 14, 1931_

The bell rang, announcing the end of the school day with an iron-throated clamor.  Students surged up from their desks and made a human river toward the door, all except Bucky, who stood leaning against his desk while he waited for Steve.  Several girls gave him appraising glances as they passed by.  He saw Steve coming and started walking out of the classroom, easily and automatically slowing his pace to allow him to keep up.

"Hey buddy!" Steve said.  Not for the first time, he wished he were taller so that he could drape his arm across Bucky's shoulders with the casual ease that Bucky did to him.  

"Hey," Bucky replied.  They were nearing the front doors of the school now.  Bucky started scanning the crowd of kids around them, using the advantage of his height to scan the faces of each person that passed him.  Unfortunately, Steve knew exactly who he was looking for, and he didn't like it.

"So, I was wondering if you could come over today?" Steve asked, trying to distract him.  Bucky winced and Steve knew what his answer was going to be even before he said

"Sorry, but I've already made plans with Sandra. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah.  Some other time," Steve said dejectedly, but by this time Bucky had found Sandra in the crowd and was heading toward her, although he did glance back at Steve to make sure he was okay.  Steve did his best to smile and to not let his disappointment show.  It wouldn't be fair of him to ruin the time Bucky spent with his girlfriend by making him worry about him the entire time.  Seeing Steve's smile, Bucky nodded reassuringly, then the crowd engulfed him and he was gone.  Steve sighed, hefted his school bag, shoved his hands in his pockets, and started on the long lonely walk home.  He made it there unaccosted, which was a relief seeing as he didn't have Bucky to protect him today, then practically ran into his room and slammed the door shut in order to avoid his mother's inevitable questions about where his best friend was.

Several hours later Bucky knocked on the door of Steve's apartment.  His mother answered.

"Hello James," she said pleasantly.  She insisted on calling him James even though he'd told her a hundred times over to call him Bucky like Steve did.

"Hello Mrs. Rogers," Bucky said. "Is Steve there?" Steve's voice rang out from somewhere inside

"If that's Bucky tell him I'm not here." Mrs. Rogers smiled apologetically.

"It would appear he doesn't want to talk to you," she said.

"I don't recall saying I was going to give him a choice," Bucky replied.  With a muttered apology, he shoved past her and went straight to Steve's room.

"Hey," he said, stopping in the doorway.  Silence.  Steve sat on the edge of his bed, staring sullenly at the floor and slouching as if he was trying to fold in on himself.  Bucky sat down next to him and draped an arm across his shoulders.  Steve angrily shook him off.

"Come on, buddy, why the long face?" Bucky asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm losing my best friend to a girl!" Steve snapped suddenly.  Bucky blinked, taken aback.

"What?"he asked

"I haven't seen or even _talked_ to you outside of school since you and Sandra started dating," Steve said in a rush. "I know she's your first girlfriend, so it makes sense that you want to spend so much time with her, and its not fair of me to resent either of you for that, but all the same, I can't help but feeling... a little unwanted."

"Ah, come on Steve," Bucky said, giving Steve's shoulder a shove. "You don't need to worry about that.  I'll always be your best friend.  Besides, it's not like Sandra and I are going to last forever."

"You don't know that!" was Steve's frantic response. "Look, you... you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"If we stop being friends, you'll have a whole school of people willing to step up and take my place.  But I'll have no one. I'll- I'll be alone." Hearing that, Bucky couldn't help himself.  He burst out laughing.  Steve glared at him.  He clapped him on the shoulder.

"You worry to much, Stevie," he said. "I will always, _always_ , be there for you."

"Really?" Steve asked.  Bucky smiled.

"Of course," he said. "You can count on me."


End file.
